


More Tumblr Drabbles

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, im suppose to b studying but instead im crossposting, its 3 am pls kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: ???? theyre just drabbles from tumblr that im finally getting around to posting here lmao





	1. Junhoon

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> “Be gentle on yourself, you’re doing the best you can.” and junhoon if thats cool!!

It’s times like these that Junhui has to remind himself that he’s the hyung, that he’ supposed to look after Jihoon and make sure he was alright.

Times when Jihoon was locked in a room, refusing to open the door for anyone, but somehow Junhui had convinced the younger to let him in. Junhui was greeted with tear stains and soft sniffles and knotted hair.

Junhui gently guided Jihoon to the bottom bunk of the closest bed. Jihoon curled up into him, shoulders shaking with anxiety and hands pulling at whatever they could find. Junhui rubbed circles into Jihoon’s back, whispering quiet reassurances into his ear.

“It’s just-” Jihoon’s voice cracked, so he dropped to a whisper- “It’s hard. It’s stressful. I have no idea what I’m doing sometimes.”

“Be gentle on yourself, you’re doing the best you can.” Junhui threaded a hand into Jihoon’s hair, trying to gently get rid of the tangles.

“I guess,” Jihoon sighed and closed his eyes.

It wasn’t long after that his breathing stopped being choppy and was slow and normal. Crying always took it out of Jihoon, so Junhui carefully covered them and wrapped his arms around the younger.

Hopefully he’d feel better in the morning.


	2. Soonhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> soonhao and “Don’t be scared, it’s all okay.”

Their dorm was definitely haunted. No ifs and/or buts about it. There was a ghost living with them and it was here to make sure Minghao’s life was hell.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves scary things, revels in the way they make his heart beat a little faster and makes adrenaline rush through his veins (similar to the way being on stage makes him feel, he realizes), but there are some points that you just have to draw a line at.

One of those points being the ghost- an asshole of a ghost, at that- making noises in the middle of the night. Minghao could hear light rapping on the walls and creaking footsteps just outside the door and quiet whispering of voices that didn’t belong to anyone he knew. The noises got to him, making him stiffen in bed and pull the covers to his chest. He couldn’t fall asleep like this, especially since he didn’t want to die to something stupid like a ghost.

“Hyung,” Minghao whispered, voice strained. He prayed that Soonyoung could hear him and that he was awake enough to actually respond.

The knot forming in his chest loosed just a little bit when Soonyoung mumbled something that sounded very similar to “what?” and rolled over.

“Hyung,” Minghao whispered again, slightly louder this time and adding just enough whine to his voice so that Soonyoung knew it was urgent.

Soonyoung shifted again and sat up on his elbows. “Yah, what is it?” Soonyoung asked as he tried stifling a yawn.

“Can you sleep with me?” Minghao asked. He jumped and tensed slightly when he heard tapping on the wall behind him.

Thankfully, Soonyoung nodded and stumbled his way to Minghao’s bed. Minghao scooted over and lifted the covers up so he could slip in with him. Soonyoung immediately wrapped his arms around Minghao’s waist and tucked his head under the other’s chin.

“Are you okay?” Soonyoung asked, the sleep still evident in his voice.

“I keep hearing noises,” Minghao confessed.

“Don’t be scared, it’s all okay.“ Soonyoung pressed a light kiss into Minghao’s collarbone and snuggled closer into his side.

Even though Minghao knew Soonyoung couldn’t give protection from a ghost, he still felt safer with the older’s arms around him. He let himself relax, turning to his side so he could wrap his arms around Soonyoung and burry his face into his hair. The ghost didn’t keep him up much longer after that.


	3. Chansol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> 24 + Chansol
> 
>  
> 
> _24\. Slow Dancing_

Hansol doesn’t really know why Seungkwan decided to drag him to the school’s dance in the first place if he was just going to ditch the younger for a cute senior who just so happened to look their way. The circumstances didn’t really matter either way; what did matter, though, is that Hansol is utterly bored with nothing to distract him.

All he could do was sit at an empty table and watch other students shuffle across the dance floor awkwardly to the tune of “Fantastic Baby”. There were a few good dancers and Hansol took to watching two of the good dancers trying to one-up each other. They were still going at it when a slow song came on and Hansol was still watching them until a dark shirt blocked his view.

His eyes traveled up to to a smiling face that Hansol vaguely remembered being in his class. Chan, Hansol recalled from the classes they shared and the countless times their teachers called his name for rollcall.

“Are you here alone?” Chan asked. His voice was raspy and breathless and he had to speak slightly louder than normal for Hansol to hear him over the low humming of the cello in the background.

“I might as well be,” Hansol admitted, “My friend left me about twenty minutes ago to dance with his crush.”

“Well, do you wanna dance with me?” Chan held his hand out to Hansol, his smile never leaving his face.

Hansol smiled back and took Chan’s hand. “Sure.”

Chan tugged Hansol onto the dance floor and put his hand on Hansol’s waist. Hansol would have blushed if he wasn’t so focused on trying to not be pushed into Chan. (There were really too many students in their school and the dance floor was way too packed for it to be comfortable, but neither of them were complaining).

“Do you know how to slow dance?” Chan asked. Hansol shook his head and Chan laughed. “Follow my lead,” he said.

Putting his other hand on Hansol’s waist as well, Chan guided the both of them through the steps. Hansol took to watching their feet to make sure he didn’t trip or step on Chan’s feet. Every so often, though, he would look up to make idle conversation or to see Chan smile and laugh at a stupid joke he made. It was nice and slow and comfortable and warm and Hansol liked it a lot.

It could have just been the dark or the flashing lights, but when the song ended and Chan thanked him for the dance, Hansol swore he saw Chan’s cheeks turning pink.


	4. Booseoksoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> 22 + Soonseokkwan
> 
> _22\. Caught in a storm_

“It’s raining.”

“Hyung, _we know_ , this is you’re fifth time pointing it out.”

Soonyoung turned his face so that his cheek was pressed against the window and he could glare at Seungkwan. “Don’t sass me,” he said, and it would have been a lot more threatening if his words weren’t slurred together from the glass still squishing his left cheek. “I’m just saying that _it’s raining_.”

“You wanna play in the rain, don’t you,” Seokmin teased, reaching out from his spot on the couch (underneath Seungkwan) to poke at Soonyoung’s arm.

“ _Yes_.”

“You’ll get sick,” Seungkwan scolded, “Plus, it’s thundering and I’d rather you not turn into a lightening rod.”

Almost as if it was fated, lightening flashed outside and thunder rumbled the house. The lights flickered briefly and Soonyoung was startled away from the window.

“You should cuddle with us instead. It’s no fun without you.” Seokmin reached out for Soonyoung’s arm again to tug him closer to the couch.

“What, am I not enough for you?” Seungkwan asked, faking offense but still scooting over to make room for Soonyoung.

“You are, but why cuddle with one person when I can cuddle with two persons.” Seokmin pointed out. As soon as Soonyoung was settled next to Seungkwan, he wrapped his arms around the both of them and smiled his big, stupidly sweet smile.

“Stop being cheesy,” Seungkwan flicked his nose.

“Oh please, you love his cheese,” Soonyoung lightly slapped Seungkwan’s shoulder.

“I’ve had better.” Seungkwan turned his head away from the two and pouted.

Their playful bickering was cut short by another roll of thunder and the power cutting out. Darkness fell over them along with a beat of sudden silence.

“Can we go play in the rain now?”

“ _Absolutely not_.”


	5. 2seung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> 16 + 2seung
> 
> _16\. A Naughty Kiss_

In hindsight, taking kissing lessons from his crush wasn’t really Seungkwan’s brightest idea. Then again, he wasn’t going to complain considering the fact that _holy shit_ Choi Seungcheol was kissing him and he totally wasn’t shy to the idea of tongue getting involved.

And, can Seungkwan just say, _god fucking bless Seungcheol’s tongue_. That little monster was poking it’s way into Seungkwan’s mouth and he was all for it, opening his mouth and tilting his head to the side.

Seungcheol mumbled something against Seungkwan’s lips, but he was way too far gone to even try and comprehend what the older just said. Seungkwan poked his tongue out, too, to prod against Seungcheol’s teeth and Seungcheol said something again.

The talking caused Seungcheol’d teeth to scrape against Seungkwan’s tongue and lips and he practically moaned. Seungcheol leaned forward and Seungkwan felt like putty, completely pliable in Seungcheol’s arms. At some point, Seungcheol laid his hand on Seungkwan’s neck and Seungkwan found himself leaning into the touch with way too much eagerness.

Eventually, Seungcheol pulled away with a faint smile. Seungkwan wanted to whine, but he didn’t complain.

“Are you sure this is you’re first time kissing?” Seungcheol asked, “You’re really good for a beginner.”

“I don’t know,” Seungkwan puckered his lips and pushed himself forward almost comedically into Seungcheol’s personal space. “I think I could still use a lot of practice with you.”


	6. Seokhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> 8 + Seokhao
> 
>  
> 
> _8\. A First Kiss_

Seokmin imagined his first kiss going a variety of ways. Maybe it would be with his childhood sweetheart when they both confessed on Valentine’s Day. Perhaps it would be with the cute barista from the ice cream shop across the street after Seokmin helped pick up some dropped menus. Or, when he got older, he fantasized about his first kiss being behind the bleachers at school and, maybe, leading to something that only a horny 17-year-old would conjure up.

But never in his wildest dreams would he imagine his first kiss being in their dorm at two in the morning with 11 other people watching. Then again, he was playing truth or dare with Wen Junhui and Yoon Jeonghan, two people who are the similar in the same aspects of a) knowing who Seokmin has a crush on and b) not being afraid to push Seokmin towards said crush at any given opportunity. In all honesty, though, Seokmin really shouldn’t have chosen dare when Jeonghan asked.

“I dare you to kiss Minghao-ya,” Jeonghan smirked and Seokmin really wanted to disappear from the giggles that erupted from the younger members.

Minghao didn’t oppose, just saying “okay” and sliding closer to Seokmin. The dare wasn’t even for Minghao, but he was so willing and Seokmin wished Minghao wasn’t this okay with kissing one of his bandmates. Seokmin wondered how out-of-character it would be for himself if he just screamed and ran away.

And just like that, with the wolf-whistles and laughter of his so-called friends as background noise, Seokmin had his first kiss with his first gay crush and he could already feel his face turning red. Minghao was a good kisser, though, and Seokmin could almost forget about the eleven other people watching them if it wasn’t for the fact that when Minghao opened his mouth, Jisoo pulled them apart, saying “There are _minors_ present.”

“ _I’m eighteen_ ,” Chan objected, but Minghao was already gone.

Even though Seokmin felt too hot to even think about functioning right, he didn’t miss the smug gleam in Minghao’s eye when he pulled away or the way he licked his lips when he moved back to his spot.


	7. Verkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jingyimp asked:
> 
> “It’s not like I missed you or anything.” with verkwan. I don't care who says it tbh, but I want you to fulfil my tsundere verkwan headcanon. :^)

Seungkwan played with the phone in his hand, unlocking it and locking it again restlessly as he waited. He sighed and opened Hansol’s contact, thumb hovering over the call button for a second before he switched to the home button.

He tapped his thigh with his other hand and pulled at the loose strings of his jeans. He shifted in his seat as he toyed with the case of his phone, almost ready to give up his resolve to wait.

Before he could unlock his phone, though, it started vibrating, and it took less than a second for him to answer the call.

“Finally,” Seungkwan breathed, “I’ve been waiting for you to call for an hour.”

“Sorry, we only just landed a little bit ago and my cousins wanted to get food before we left the airport,” Hansol apologized and, sure enough, Seungkwan could hear Hansol’s cousins laughing and talking in the background.

Seungkwan made a hurt noise. “You said you’d call as soon as you landed!”

“I was busy.” Hansol mumbled something that Seungkwan couldn’t quite make out.

“What’d you say?” Seungkwan asked, more accusatory than anything else.

“It’s not like I missed you or anything,“ Hansol mumbled again, but this time just loud enough for Seungkwan to hear.

“Hansol,” Seungkwan threatened.

Hansol whined. “Don’t make me say it in front of my family,” he begged.

“You promised you wouldn’t be like this,” Seungkwan said, “Plus, it’s not like any of them know Korean, anyways.”

Hansol sighed and glanced around the car to make sure no one was paying attention to him and pressed the phone close to his mouth so he could quietly say, “I love you.”

Seungkwan grinned. “I love you, too.”


	8. Seokkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jingyimp asked:
> 
> “Never mind, the moment’s gone.” seokkwan aka my favorite memey otp

Seokmin was practically vibrating in his own body. His skin buzzed with adrenaline and his heart was nowhere near where it was suppose to be, beating so fast that it probably wasn’t healthy.

Better yet, his frizzed-out state had nothing to do with their first concert stage or the fans going absolutely crazy. The only reason he was shaking was because Seungkwan was leaning into him and holding his hands and looking up at him with soft eyes.

“You did really great, hyung,” Seungkwan said, smile hiding his pupils and making Seokmin almost fall because his knees were so weak.

“You think so?” Was the only thing Seokmin could croak out if he didn’t want to make a fool of himself.

Seungkwan nodded. “You’re voice was really stable.”

“Thanks,” Seokmin breathed. His chest hurt and his faced burned and he absolutely loved it.

Seungkwan leaned in more, getting on his tiptoes so he could tilt his head. Seokmin closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh when he felt Seungkwan’s breath ghost over his lips. One of Seungkwan’s hands left Seokmin’s to grip his shoulder and Seokmin let the hand Seungkwan let go of support his back.

The door to their dressing room opened and they jumped apart. Seungcheol poked his head in and asked, “Have you guys seen Minghao-ya? He’s disappeared again.”

Both shook their heads, shoulders still tense and faces red.

“Thanks anyways.” Seungcheol closed the door.

Seokmin’s sigh of relief was cut off when he saw Seungkwan making his way to the door.

“Wa- what about my kiss?” Seokmin asked, grabbing at Seungkwan to prevent him from leaving.

“Never mind, the moment’s gone,“ Seungkwan shrugged indifferently.

Seokmin whimpered in disappointment, tugging on Seungkwan’s sleeve and pouting.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, but still pecked Seokmin on the cheek with a smile. “There. Are you happy?”

Seokmin grinned and wrapped his arms around Seungkwan, nodding enthusiastically. “Yes, thank you,” he said and pecked Seungkwan’s cheek himself.


	9. Seokhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jingyimp asked:
> 
> oh w o w anoT h ER one :')) “What are you doing in my house?” with seokhao

Seokmin woke up with a start, eyes fluttering open and heart jumping to his throat at the clatter he heard in the kitchen. He sat up on the couch and glanced at the clock. It was only noon, and Soonyoung said he wouldn’t be home until three, so there was no way it was him.

Seokmin got up slowly, only jumping slightly when he heard another noise (a loud thump, this time) and a groan from whoever the intruder was. He stopped at the door of to the kitchen momentarily to gather his courage before throwing it open.

He couldn’t help but laugh at the scene in front of him.

The floor of the kitchen was covered in pots and flour coated everything. In the middle of the mess was a flour-covered Minghao. His eyes peaked out of white hair, appearing even darker because of the flour covering his entire face.

“What are you doing in my house?” Seokmin asked. He stayed at the door, not even daring to go any further in the room in fear of getting flour even more spread around the kitchen than it already was.

“I can explain,” Minghao said. Flour puffed off his lips as he spoke.

Seokmin didn’t say anything, only leaving Minghao to stand in the sea of kitchen utensils and flour he created. He came back a few moments later with a new pair of clothes.

“Shake out your clothes and change. Then you can explain.”

After Minghao changed and they were able to get most of the flour swept up, Seokmin looked at Minghao expectantly.

“Hansol-ah and I ran out of flour,” Minghao said.

“So you broke into my house?” Seokmin asked, nose wrinkling in disbelief.

“No! I called Soonyoung hyung and he said you guys had some and that I could come and get a cup. You didn’t answer the door so I may or may not have picked your lock and when I opened the cabinet, a lot of pans fell out and the bag ripped and fell on top of me,” Minghao rushed through his explanation, but Seokmin still caught the lock-picking part.

Seokmin narrowed his eyes and stared at Minghao with lips pressed thin before saying, “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“I’m not cute,” Minghao scoffed. There was still enough flour in his hair that a little bit flew into the air when he shook his head.

Seokmin reached out to squish Minghao’s cheeks. “Cute,” he repeated.

“I don’t think I want your flour anymore,” Minghao whined, words slurred together because of Seokmin’s fingers pressing into his face.


	10. Soonchan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jingyimp asked:
> 
> “It’s 8:30, I have a hangover and you’re annoying me.” soonchan because i love this angsty but adorable ship

Soonyoung groaned when he woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He reached for it blindly, knocking his alarm clock off his desk in his attempt to find it without opening his eyes. When he finally did find it, fingers closing over it and pressing the answer button, he rolled over onto his back and said, “Hello?”

“Hyung, where are you? You said you’d meet me thirty minutes ago!” Chan’s voice crackled over the line and it was _not_ doing any favors for his headache.

Soonyoung groaned again and rubbed at his eyes. “I’m sorry, Chan-ah, I totally forgot. I went out drinking with Junhui and Seungcheol hyung last night, sorry.”

“Can you go ahead and come in? I’m already here,” Chan said.

Soonyoung groaned once more, rolling back over to press his face into the pillow. “Do I have to?” he asked, voice muffled, “I’m really tired.”

“Hyung, you promised that’d we’d finally spend a day together, just the two of us,” Chan whined.

Soonyoung pressed himself further into the pillow to try and alleviate his already irritable mood from his headache, but Chan’s whining grated against his ears and made him dizzy. “It’s 8:30, I have a hangover, and you’re annoying me,“ Soonyoung hissed into the receiver.

He immediately regretted his words when the line went silent.

“Hyung…” Chan whispered, hurt obvious in his voice.

“Chan-ah, please, you know I didn’t- I’m really sorry. Listen, just- how about you come over instead. We can spend the day at my house,” Soonyoung begged silently for Chan to accept his offer. He couldn’t live with himself if Chan became upset because he was a stupid idiot with a stupid hangover.

There was another moment of silence before Chan started laughing.

“Chan-ah, what-”

“Seungkwan hyung was right, you are weak for me,” Chan giggled. “I’m coming over, your door better be unlocked.”

“You piece of shit,” was the only thing Soonyoung could get out before Chan hung up.


	11. Junshua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jingyimp asked:
> 
> “If you want, we could go together?” for the most precious ship aka j u n s h u a . (love this ship pls,,,,, I didn't start realizing how glorious it was until now :') )

Jisoo looked up from his anatomy notes when Junhui slammed his textbook close and banged the back of his head against the frame of Jisoo’s bed. Jisoo reached down to thread his fingers through Junhui’s hair in an attempt to comfort him even though he had no idea what was upsetting him.

“I hate physics,” he groaned, kicking his legs out from under him and tossing his textbook to the side.

“You’ll get it eventually,” Jisoo promised.

Junhui groaned again, but didn’t say anything. He flopped his arms to either side and wiggled on the ground as a high-pitched whine left the back of his throat. He gave up on the scene he was making when Jisoo let go of his hair, instead tilting his head back so he could stare up at Jisoo upside-down.

“Are you going to the dance this weekend?” Junhui asked, reaching above his head to try and find Jisoo’s hand. He found it and started playing with Jisoo’s fingers.

“Isn’t it, like, a couple thing? Plus I have a trig test Monday and I wanna study for it.” Jisoo shook his hand free from Junhui’s grasp and pinched the younger’s cheek.

“No! Well, I mean, technically? Yes, but come on, it’ll be fun! I wanna go,” Junhui said. He swatted Jisoo’s hand away from his cheek and pouted.

“Are you even going with anyone? I’m pretty sure you actually have to be with someone just to get in.” Jisoo met Junhui’s pout with a frown.

“I’m not going with anyone yet, but, like, If you want, we could go together?” It came out as more of a question than anything and made Junhui wince at how desperate he sounded.

“Together? As in a date?” Jisoo asked.

“Yeah, why not.” Junhui shrugged.

Jisoo hummed in thought, twirling a piece of Junhui’s hair between two fingers. A moment more and Jisoo smiled down at Junhui. “Sure,” he said, “I’d like that.”


	12. Soonhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> ooh 26 with soonhao for the prompt thingy please! i'm major soonhao trash
> 
> _26\. “I didn’t intend to kiss you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble is my fave tbh

Soonyoung’s mind floated lazily into consciousness, completely at bliss besides the sharp sting of pain that shot through the back of his head every time he heard a noise. Something beside him made a small sound so, in an attempt to muffle it, he rolled over. The “something” made another noise, louder this time, so Soonyoung cracked one eye open. At the sight of the person he was currently trying to muffle, Soonyoung was hit with the drunken memory of lips and hot breath and wolf whistles.

“Please get off of me,” Minghao pushed weakly against Soonyoung’s stomach, still half asleep and voice deep with last night’s soju.

They were still in the dorm’s living room, on the floor, so they must have passed out before they could make it to bed. It also looked like they weren’t the only ones because Soonyoung spotted a mop of black hair peeping from just behind the couch and a hand limply flopped into the living room from the hallway. The hand twitched and shifted, disappearing to probably cuddle up against the body of its owner.

“Soonyoung,” Minghao whined, hand pressing harder against Soonyoung’s stomach.

Soonyoung bolted up, dragging Minghao up with him because apparently he had his arm wrapped around the younger’s back. Sitting up made him dizzy and he had to steel himself briefly before he could turn to an equally as drowsy Minghao.

“I didn’t intend to kiss you,” was the first thing Soonyoung blurted. His throat and eyes hurt, and Minghao was squinting at him in a way that made him uncomfortable and jittery.

“Bullshit,” Minghao accused. He rubbed at one eye tiredly, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Soonyoung was hungover and anxious, he might have called it cute.

When Soonyoung didn’t do anything but blink and gulp uselessly, Minghao said, “If you didn’t mean to kiss me, you wouldn’t have done it a third or fourth time.”

Soonyoung blinked again. “So like, you’re not mad?”

“No? Why would I be?” Minghao asked, confused and still tired.

Soonyoung opened his mouth to reply, but a cushion hit him on the side of the face and the mop of black hair was glaring at them.

“Either you two find another room to mush about your feelings or you shut up and go back to sleep,” Jeonghan hissed before disappearing behind the couch again.

Soonyoung would have pointed out that Jeonghan had a bed of his own to go to if he really wanted to sleep, but Minghao was pulling him to lay down and shoved his hand up Soonyoung’s shirt to rub at his stomach. Minghao’s hands were cold, but he didn’t complain.


	13. Verkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jingyimp asked:
> 
> “I’ve been buying the wrong underwear.” for verkwan from your dead follower frm all these inTERatIoNs.

Seungkwan stopped folding the laundry in his hands to stare off into the distance. His eyes were unfocused and he was completely still outside of his chest moving slightly from his slow breathing. He wasn’t making a noise either. Hansol was concerned to say the least.

“Seungkwan?” Hansol asked lowly in fear of startling him, “Are you okay?”

In a small, terrified and breathless voice, Seungkwan said, “I’ve been buying the wrong underwear.”

Hansol blinked a few times, Seungkwan’s sentence hanging heavily in the air. “What?”

“I’ve been buying the wrong underwear,” Seungkwan repeated, eyes snapping back into focus so he could look at Hansol in fear.

“I don’t…” Hansol didn’t finish his sentence because, frankly, the way Seungkwan was suddenly acting like distraught damsel from an old European novel was starting to scare him.

“Where do you buy your underwear?” Seungkwan asked, standing up so he could lean over Hansol’s chair and stare him straight in the eyes.

“My… My underwear?” Hansol asked, brain churning to try and find an answer to Seungkwan’s question as well as why Seungkwan was having a breakdown about underwear.

“Yes! Where do you buy your underwear? It’s so soft, feel it!” Seungkwan shoved a pair of Hansol’s own boxers into his face.

“I don’t remember where I bought it,” Hansol admitted, flinching away from the cloth in his face and peering around it so he could look up at Seungkwan. Seungkwan tisked and frowned, so Hansol corrected himself. “I mean, I don’t really remember, but you can borrow them if you want?”

Seungkwan’s frown deepened as he held the underwear up in the air, scrunching his nose in thought and mouth twisting to the side. “I don’t think we’re the same size,” he said slowly. Ge glanced at Hansol out of the corner of his eye, then said, “I guess it won’t hurt to try, though.”

“You better not have any gross stains on them.” Seungkwan flicked Hansol’s nose before pecking his forehead and strutting off to change.


	14. Soonhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jingyimp asked:
> 
> “You’re supposed to talk me out of this.” w/ soonhao bc gueSS WHO'S ALSO TRASH

Soonyoung blinked down at the water below them, mouth dry and eyes wide. Minghao stood next to him, slowly rubbing his hand with his thumb.

“You’re supposed to talk me out of this, you know,“ Soonyoung said. His voice croaked with the effort to not scream.

Minghao only shrugged, gripping Soonyoung’s hand in comfort. The strange thing was, Soonyoung didn’t feel any anxiety this high up. His heart wasn’t squeezing out of hi chest. Instead, it was calm, beating at a comfortable pace and pushing the cool air out of his lungs. He felt at peace.

“I’m ready when you are,” Minghao said. He slipped his hand out of Soonyoung’s so he could inch closer to the edge of the cliff and get a better look at the lake below.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Soonyoung mumbled before grabbing Minghao’s hand again. “On the count of three,” he said, toeing the air as scooted closer to Minghao and- consequently- closer to the cliff’s edge.

Minghao nodded, so Soonyoung counted up. A moment after saying “three”, they hit the the water. Muffled cheers barely reached their submerged ears, hands never leaving one another in their search for the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> "where did these come from?" you may ask. the short answer is [my writing blog](http://polybooseoksoon.tumblr.com/). there is no long answer thats it its 3 am save me


End file.
